Cat
Cats are Animals that have been represented in numerous ways in various LEGO themes. Description The earliest cats seen in LEGO were the human-like animal characters of Fabuland. The two of them have cat’s head. Later DUPLO sets such as 9148 DUPLO Home introduced numerous single-piece cats alongside the human DUPLO Figures. The cat piece seen in regular LEGO sets is posed in a crouching position and can come in a variety of colours and, occasionally, print patterns. The Belville has its own, larger cat piece to match the larger Belville figures. This creature is posed standing up with elevated head and bent tail. This smooth and realistic design again comes in a variety of colours and patterns. Friends introduced two new cat moulds so far (also without movable parts). The first model covering two-stud space is in stretching position, a bit like a Lego system cat, but slightly bigger. It has curved tail and its head is turned to the left. Creature's front paws are joined as well as hind pair. It has printed eyes, nose and mouth, sometimes also fur pattern. Some accessories like a bow or a crown can be attached to its head. This mould comes in two colour variations: white and light blueish gray with printed stripes. This design is represented by two Olivia's pet cats: Maxie and Kitty. The second model is a single-stud mould in sitting position. This cat appears in two colour variations: black and white. In 2014 the sitting black cat will be also used in one of the Disney Princess sets. In 2013 a new model of a standing cat was introduced in Minifigures (theme). The gray cat is a Grandma's companion. The creature is standing with straight paws and elevated head. Its front paws are joined as well as hind pair, the triangle ears are upright and the tail is double bent, forming "S" shape. Cat's body is dark blueish gray with a light blueish gray ears and patches of fur of the same colour on its chest and around the snouth. It has light pink nose. The animal's mouth is indicated by black contour printing. Eyes are round and black with smaller off-centre white dots. It appears to be looking up expectantly. In size and proportions this mould is similar to Lego system dog but the pose and detailed head sculpting resembles also the Belville standing cat. The new colour variation of this mould appeared in 2014 in 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, with a ginger cat accompanying Mrs. Scratchen-Post. Another modification of this mold, with a mohawk and spiked collar, appeared as part of 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures as Scarfield. Sets Regular LEGO sets feature a crouching cat which is to scale with a regular minifigure, though it has appeared alongside the larger cat as a kitten. * 1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set * 1354 Dino Head Attack * 2555 Belville Swing Set * 2824 City Advent Calendar * 2858 Girl with Two Cats * 2870 Paradisa Barbeque * 2872 Witch's Fireplace * 3110 Four Animal Friends * 3114 My Place * 3149 Happy Home * 3201 Living Room * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 4850 Spider-Man's First Chase * 5415 Garden Set * 5571 Giant Truck * 5810 Vanity Fun * 5821 Pamela's Picnic Time * 5823 The Good Fairy's Bedroom * 5833 Rosita's Wonderful Stable * 5855 Riding Stables * 5895 Villa Belville * 5944 Cat Show * 6326 Town Folks * 6417 Show Jumping Event * 6547 Fun Fair * 7208 Fire Station * 7578 Ultimate Princesses * 7582 Royal Summer Palace * 7585 Horse Stable * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar * 7637 Farm * 7724 City Advent Calendar * 9348 Community Minifigure Set * 9385 Sceneries Set * 9764 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2007 - Power Puzzle * 10173 Holiday Train * 10185 Green Grocer * 10199 Winter Toy Shop * 10218 Pet Shop * 10229 Winter Village Cottage * 10235 Winter Village Market The standing cat is also designed to accompany regular minifigures, although it is much bigger than its predestor. * 71002 Minifigures Series 11, Grandma * 10668 Princess Play Castle * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, Mrs. Scratchen-Post * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures, Sherry Scratchen-Post (Again) * 71022 Harry Potter Series, Crookshanks Belville and Scala sets sometimes feature the larger standing cat. * 2555 Belville Swing Set * 2858 Girl with Two Cats * 3110 Four Animal Friends * 3142 Marie in her Studio * 3201 Living Room * 5804 Witch's Cottage * 5805 Princess Rosaline's Room * 5811 Prince Justin * 5838 The Wicked Madam Frost * 5847 Surfers' Paradise * 5855 Riding Stables * 5880 Prize Pony Stables * 5890 Pretty Wishes Playhouse * 5895 Villa Belville * 5941 Riding School * 5944 Cat Show * 7579 Blossom Fairy * 7582 Royal Summer Palace * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar Fabuland featured the characters Cornelius Cat and Catherine Cat. ]] * 137 Hospital * 132 Cottage * 341 Cathy Cat's & Morty Mouse's Cottage * 347 Doc David's Hospital * 3681 Amusement Park DUPLO cats came in a variety of shapes and styles. * 089 Mary's House * 1816 20th Anniversary Jackpot Bucket * 2268 Medium Bucket * 2277 Boy with Cat * 2380 Panda's Building Bonanza * 2384 Farm Bucket * 2391 Farm in a Bucket * 2392 Farmyard * 2815 Me and My Bike * 2942 Playhouse * 2955 Sarah * 3088 Growing Garden * 3092 Friendly Farm * 3093 Fun Playground * 3283 Dizzy's Birdwatch * 3296 Travis and the Mobile Caravan * 3596 Muck Can Do It * 3620 Playhouse * 4624 DUPLO Brick Box * 4665 Big Farm * 4966 Doll's House * 4686 Little Farm * 4822 Princess's Bedroom * 4825 Princess and Horse * 4974 Horse Stables * 5416 DUPLO Brick Box * 5646 Farm Nursery * 5656 Pet Shop * 5683 Market Place * 6051 Playing with Letters * 9061 DUPLO Basic Green Bucket * 9127 Dolls Large Set * 9130 Around-the-House Set * 9131 Theatre Set * 9134 Life on the Farm Set * 9148 DUPLO Home * 9189 DUPLO Animal and Fun Park * 9225 Playhouse Set * 9227 Farm Set * 9231 Playhouse Set * 9233 Farm Set * 9240 Fire Rescue Services Set * 10505 Family House * 10525 Big Farm * 10570 All-in-One Gift Set Friends cat The crouching cat * 3065 Olivia's Treehouse * 3189 Heartlake Stables * 3315 Olivia's House * 41039 Sunshine Ranch * 6053183 Children's Jewelry * 850581 Brick Calendar * 850591 Friends Name Sign * 853393 Friends Picture Frame * LEGO Friends: Olivia's Rainbow The sitting cat * 41013 Emma's Sports Car * 41018 Cat's Playground * 41055 Cinderella's Romantic Castle Gallery Primo cat.jpg|Primo cat Cat 2.jpg|Printed white crouching cat harry potter cat.jpg|Plain light brown cat catty.jpg|Plain dark brown crouching cat Cat.jpg|Plain black crouching cat Cat 3.jpg|Crouching cat as seen in 3149 and 5823 Cat pet.jpg|Crookshanks from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 norris.jpg|Mrs. Norris from Harry Potter Cat 4.jpg|Plain gray standing cat Cat 5.jpg|Printed white standing cat Cat 6.jpg|Printed black standing cat Fab3f.jpg|Fabuland's Cornelius Cat Fab3g.jpg|Fabuland's Catherine Cat Friendscat.jpg|Friends' stretching cat The cat.jpg|Friends' sitting cat minifigue_cat.JPG|The gray cat from the 11th series of Minifigures Category:Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals